


Atzi and Zahra go Downtown

by TrulyCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, Dominant, Domination, Glory Hole, Intense, Large Cock, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Other, Pet, S&M, Sex, Submission, Submissive, Training, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyCyn/pseuds/TrulyCyn
Summary: Atzi, a young orc, brings her equally young human toy, Zahra, to an establishment downtown that Zahra is sure to find to be a challenging new experience that her little mistress is eager to give her.
Relationships: Zahra/Gloryhole
Kudos: 5





	Atzi and Zahra go Downtown

The day was starting to grow into dusk outside, the last of the children filing out of the depths of the school's main building after all the extra-curricular activities of the day had concluded. Most of them were still in uniform, a relatively simple outfit consisting of a brown sweater-vest laying over a white button-up shirt; the girls specifically wore brown-and-white chequered skirts and thigh highs, and for the likes of the duo heading in an alternate direction from all the other children, it was the same. One of them, an orc lass with dark, pastel-blue hair and mocha-colored skin, was holding tight to a darker-skinned human gal with short, wildly green locks, seemingly guiding her along the direction they were taking. 

"Now Zahra, you said that you would do this for me. Were you lying to me?" The orc spoke, stopping a few feet away from the main entrance to the school. Zahra, the human girl shook her head, of which was leaning a tad low, aiming at the ground. "No Miss Reyes. I just....didn't think---" Before Zahra could finish, Atzi, the orc, slapped her ass quite suddenly, ushering a yelp from Zahra. "Shush. Thinking. That's our big problem, huh?" Zahra bit her bottom lip, a deep blush beginning to grow upon her cheeks before a second slap resounded through the air and Zahra yelped yet again. "I asked you a question, slut." Zahra nodded her head quickly and chased the motions with her words. "Yes, of course Miss Reyes." Atzi smiled wide, her fangs gleaming as she leaned in and kissed Zahra on the back of the neck. "There, easy to remember. Stop all that silly thinking, just...do. Ok?" Zahra nodded once more, a curt response quick to follow. "Yes Miss Reyes." With that, the two continued on their path, heading towards the bus stop that would have them transported downtown.

The girls, now downtown, were talking and walking along the sidewalk in a neighborhood that could only be considered seedy before the orc abruptly interrupted their chatter. "Alright, we're here." Atzi gestured towards an edifice that was rather dark, save a few red lights hanging off the roof barely illuminating the name of the establishment. "The Little Rest Stop." The two girls stared it down for a moment and then Atzi winked over to Zahra and they moved towards it. The entrance itself was already packed with a group of only men slowly stuffing their way inside, one at a time, a bouncer holding back the majority of them or sending those that seemed unworthy away. The girls, however, did not go to this door, no, they headed right for the gate that led to the back. There, a man dressed in an all-black suit tilted his head at their approach, his eyes clad in a pair of sunglasses despite the dark sky above. "Name." He said simply, his voice a low baritone. "Zahra." Zahra turned to look at her orc companion but Atzi did not look back at her, keeping her gaze fixated upon the man. "Enter." With that, the gate swung open and little orc tugged her human compatriot into the confines. 

Now, heading into the building itself, the two girls made their way down a corridor of red halls, a cacophony of peculiar noises could be heard the moment they had entered, but it was all too muffled to be made out. "223....223....2....23." Atzi muttered under her breath. "Ah! Here it is." As the orc said this, she stopped in front of one of the doors, and naturally, upon it, the number "223" was crudely etched upon it. "Shall we?" Zahra gulped and then slowly nodded her head. "Of course, Miss Reyes." The orc nodded her head proudly and, with her arm locked with Zahra's, guided her into the room. The room was equally as dark and quite small, with only one, large, black hole dotted in it and nothing else, save of course a cushiony, fat pillow on the ground. Next to the hole there was a blue, lightly-glowing button and without saying a word, Atzi slapped the button and a beep sounded above their head. 

"Oral training." Atzi chimed, the room soon beeping again in response and before Zahra could ask what was going on the hole in the wall opened and a fat, erect dick sprung forth, shoved neatly into view just as the light turned blue in the room and the button turned red. The two girls stood there a moment, the 8, turgid inches of twitching cockflesh waiting. "Well?" Atzi turned to Zahra, who looked back at her and then. "OH!" Atzi shook her head as Zahra fell to her knees upon the pillow below them and stared at the dick in front of her, it was just starting to drip precum as the excitement of the owner grew, he even began to wave the dick back and forth, as if asking Zahra to partake. "Come on slut, don't make him wait for you!" Atzi nearly yelled, which spurned Zahra to quickly open her mouth, close her eyes tight, and with a rapid inhale stuffed the cock down into her mouth. 

Atzi rolled her eyes as Zahra plunged herself upon that dick, so unskilled, so haphazard, but hey, the guy sure enjoyed it; his grunts coming through muffled on the other side of the wall. The mere 4 or so inches Zahra could stomach already giving the little human a hard time, her heart pounding in her chest as she did her best for her Mistress. Saliva started to pool up at the bottom of her mouth and splatter out with each clumsy thrust of her head, spilling over her bottom lip and down her chin. "No no no. He wants you to do THIS!" With that, Atzi grabbed either side of Zahra's head and shoved it roughly forward, Zahra's eyes grew wide as every pulsating inch of the man's girthy shaft was engulfed by the tight, twitchy throat of the tween. As if he had been signaled to, the man started to pull his cock out and thrust back in, spurned on by the sudden devouring of his dick.

Zahra's eyes continued to stay wide as Atzi was smirking behind her, lifting her hands off her human's head as the man went to town. "That's more like it, now stay like that like a good girl. I think he really likes that throat-pussy of yours. Heh." Zahra struggled, to be sure, her mouth now a myriad of glurks, gurgles, and occasional gags, the saliva that had been at her chin prior now positively oozing from her young mouth; a wet spot growing quickly underneath her as with each hungry thrust from the man made her throat bulge slightly. Just as it seemed like Zahra would not be able to take it anymore and would have to pull away to catch her breath, the man pulled his cock free completely and the door suddenly shut. Seeing the opportunity, Zahra gasped in air and started to cough, doubling over as she pulled her hand to her throat. 

"Oh come on, that's so lightweight Zahra. How do you think you'll handle the others?" Zahra took a moment to recover and sat back up straight, eyes watering a little as she made a few, low "guh" noises. "Wait...w....what do you mean...oth---" Just as she was saying the word others, a second cock came careening through the black hole, this one substantially thicker and a good few inches longer, the head of the beast was covered in a thick, hefty bit of foreskin that quickly vanished as it plunged into Zahra's mouth. "Hah!" Atzi let out in a loud, curt cheer, watching as Zahra was surprised by the sudden, invasive thrust of cockmeat into her waiting gullet. Zahra tried to pull away as she had not been ready to take such a beast, the edge of her throat connected to her head already bulging lewdly. Before she could escape however, Atzi reached out again and pushed her crotch against the back of Zahra's head and forced her to stay there as the cock owner got riled up by the tight, hot throat that met his dick the moment it had come out the hole. "Oooo, fuck, don't you run from this one Zahra, this'll be a real test." 

Atzi held tight onto Zahra's hair as this cock, too, went to town, though Zahra's mouth wasn't flush against the hole like last time, she was still taking a decidedly thicker girth into the very depths of her poor, stretched-out throat, of which was bulging obscenely with each aggressive, needy thrust of the cock in front of them. "Hnnng....yah, fuck that slut's throat raw! That's what I like to see. Heheheh!" Atzi seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself as Zahra was left gagging and gurgling helplessly on this absolutely bestial dick claiming this grasping, gooey tween throat. Atzi turned the human girl's head slowly to the left, then to the right, making sure the man's cock reached and churned up every bit of her insides, and with each shift in direction, Zahra was moaning in desperation through the loud gulps she was forced to make. Atzi reached down, her little fingers wrapping around Zahra's neck to feel at the bulge that rapidly expanded and vanished after each thrust. "W...woah, so hot." She muttered. 

Whilst Atzi held her human's throat she could feel a sudden bit of twitching and trembling from the cock getting jammed in and out, and Atzi recognized the signs. "Oh man, here we go. Don't let a single bit of it drop Zahra. Be a good little kiddie bitch and suck that cum down like the nasty thot you are." With that, Atzi let go of Zahra's neck and grabbed both sides of her head, fingers digging into and clutching her hair, her crotch flush against the back of Zahra's head, her hips shoving forward like she was pushing the dick inside her, herself, and she felt as the man's cock slid nearly every inch it could as Atzi pushed Zahra to the edge of the hole. Quite soon after this, the hidden man's cock visibly pulsated like a heart, contracting inward and then rapidly outward, an audible KTHUD emanating as a sudden, violent explosion of cum erupted from the head of his cock, spewing a thick, long rivulet of gooey orgasmic fluid down Zahra's gullet. The cock was deep enough that it never even touched her throat, instead depositing directly into her stomach. 

Several deep, intense shots of cum later Atzi pulled her little plaything free, the cock making a loud, lewd "SCCCCHLLOOORRRP" as it extracted from her esophagus like a blade from a sheath. The cock was not finished cumming though, and just as it escaped her insides it painted Zahra in a splattering of additional cum, intermingling with the saliva-tainted spew of spunk that spilled from inside her throat and dribbled all over her face, down the corners of her mouth, over her chin, and even a substantial amount sliding out of her nose. Atzi looked down at the cum-plastered face of her human and she smiled down at her, Zahra's eyes twitching and half-lidded as she seemed like she could pass out at any moment. "Mmmm, not bad slut. You're almost kinda hot that way. Might have to do this more often." Atzi peered up at the man's cock just as it was disappearing into the dark depths on the other side and then she gazed back down at the abused, cum-puddle face of Zahra. "Ready for the next one?" Zahra let out a groan, and in doing so, the cum still in her mouth and throat bubbled up like she was gargling the liquid, prompting a giggle of glee from her sweet little mistress.


End file.
